


同穴

by PenMound



Series: 三国 [36]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenMound/pseuds/PenMound
Summary: 当然，大多数时候，他还是一个人。但凡无事的晚上，姜维都会去城头转转，是多少年的习惯了。他看见牧童拾取旧刀枪，野花缠住了狼牙箭，故垒成了燕窠，坟前香火年年不断。
Series: 三国 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841920





	同穴

**Author's Note:**

> 三国背景

雨在空中飘着，不紧不慢，仿佛窥伺剑阁的探子。夜幕下的城墙，洗却了白天的岿然冷峻，有如守死定分的将军，倚着枪轻吁一口气。寂寂人定初，是鬼的活跃时间。

他已经在这里守护了一千四百年，看过无数兴亡翻覆。晦明交替间，总能遇见生前那些人，一吻岁月沧桑。

首先遇到的是故君，一身华服，见到他惊喜地迎上来，“伯约……”

姜维在离刘禅一丈远的地方硬生生止步，伏地稽首，“臣无状，负陛下。”

被封作安乐公的老人顿时愧不敢当，讪讪地叫了声“爱卿”，作势去扶。姜维任刘禅把住手臂，君臣相对无言。

“伯约，不要苦自己。”这是诸葛丞相的声音，沉甸甸的教人踏实。姜维掉头去看，诸葛亮满眼痛惜，却又蓄着温存的笑意，一柄白羽扇护住猎猎风尘。

“将军！”“将军！”夏侯霸张嶷赵广他们远远嚷着，甲胄鲜明，再没了战时的血迹。姜维团团一揖，“列位将士……”熟悉的身影在云端渐渐消失，只留下慨然的呼喊，“愿与将军同在！”

当然，大多数时候，他还是一个人。但凡无事的晚上，姜维都会去城头转转，是多少年的习惯了。他看见牧童拾取旧刀枪，野花缠住了狼牙箭，故垒成了燕窠，坟前香火年年不断。

鸡鸣三声，他借着东方的微明回到墓中，正欲躺下歇息，忽然听到墓壁上有人敲敲打打。姜维顿起疑心，侧身靠过去，能感觉到外面有人在努力地挖着，泥土悉悉索索地掉下来。

不会是他吧……

墓壁破开了，一个矫然强壮的汉子一头扎了进来。

姜维莫名惊诧，“邓艾你又在搞什么？！”

邓艾扎着两只手，指甲缝里都是泥，爽朗地说：“来看看你。”

“为什么不从上面走？”

“上面？……”邓艾抹了把脸，“上面的人都剃了头留了辫子，便是当年的戎狄，也没这么难看的。我才不想晃瞎眼呢。”

“所以你就从地下挖了整整一夜？还真是……”望着邓艾满是泥浆的笑脸，姜维有点说不出话。

“哈，老手艺了。上千年没派上用处，好歹没丢掉。”一身短褐的邓艾依然落落大方，不是英气逼人，是璞玉浑金的自蕴于内。

姜维坐回塌上，洒脱地抱住膝，“来拜你的游人那么多，都听到些什么新闻了？”

“无非是圣主英明之类的，耳朵都长出茧子了。”邓艾摆手道，“哦对，前两天来了个书呆子，说剑阁不祀你而祀我简直是大逆不道。这不，正吵吵着要地方上把我的庙给拆了。”

姜维扑哧一乐，“那敢情好。”

“就这么急着赶我走？”邓艾不以为然地说，抬脚上榻。

“喂……！”

“我说过，要你给我陪葬的。”邓艾霸道地挤到姜维身边，把他的胳膊放到自己胸膛上，打量了一下朴素的墓顶，皱起眉，“太挤了。”

姜维也没推开他，“没事，我又不常住。”

“知道你的墓多。”邓艾抓住机会嘲笑了一把，“这里常驻的是什么？靴子？还是衣甲？”

姜维一副“你自己看”的表情。邓艾顺着他的目光往斜上方看去，一枚辨不出颜色的苦胆悬在空中，俨然犹带战场杀气。

“卧薪尝胆吗？”邓艾打了个响指。

姜维眼底烽烟过尽，“当年他们说要立个墓吧，总得放点东西进去，谁想到找来了这个。”

身膏汉土，血湛云天。没有人见过他完整的遗容。

“那汉嘉那里的呢？哪个是真的？”邓艾揶揄道，心却一点点坠下去。捉对厮杀半辈子，机关算尽不遗余力，到头竟是同死同归，把功名作了纸钱烧。

“难道你还在意这个？”姜维神色淡然。外头的雨下得不依不饶，恍惚千军万马，倒教两人一时都噤了声。

阴平穷寇非难御，如此江山坐付人。

“倘若你我当时易地而处，又将如何？”姜维挑起眉。

“你这家伙……”邓艾眯起眼，敏捷地起身。姜维亦不言语，就一手托着头看过来。若是陈寿罗本见了这情景，又有好一篇文章可做。

“我走了之后，你要对自己好一点。”

他释然一笑。

注：康熙丙子，王渔洋以祭告使秦蜀，见剑州有小庙祀邓艾，欲告州守废之而未果。

首发于2014年3月


End file.
